


Moves like Jaeger

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren pouts, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, but he makes his boyfriend feel better, but he's adorable so he probably gets away with it more often than he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hates Maroon 5. Jean loves that Eren hates Maroon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves like Jaeger

“Ugh.” Eren plopped down next to Jean.

“Sup?” Jean murmured around a mouthful of apple. Eren tutted. His boyfriend was a classy man.

“Long day. Bitchy customers. Shitty music. Ymir wouldn’t let anyone touch the radio after Christa chose a station.” Eren groaned and gently massaged his temples.

“Aww, _baby_ ,” Jean crooned sarcastically, wrapping an arm around the brunet’s shoulders.

“Screw you.” Eren grumbled.

“Love you too.” Jean chuckled as the former feigned annoyance and rolled his eyes.

Eren _really_ wanted to be irritated, but warmth spread through his body, all the way to his fingertips. “…shut up.”

_‘104.0, the scout!’_ blared through the speakers of the cafe they sat next to. _‘Next up is Maroon 5.’_

“Piss right off,” the younger griped, “I _hate_ Maroon 5!”

“Oh, do you?” Jean hummed.

Shit. That tone screamed trouble. “Uh… no?” Eren lied. Terribly.

Jean chuckled. He nodded, pretending to believe his man. “Sure, sure…” He shook his head, “ _and it goes like this!_ ”

“Fuck OFF, Jean!” Eren growled.

“Take me by the tongue and I’ll know you –” he sang.

“Don’t even.”

“Kiss me til you’re drunk and I’ll –”

“No. I’m fucking serious. Stop.” Eren warned again, clamping his hand over Jean’s mouth.

He easily shook it off. “I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAEGER,” Jean belted. The look on Eren’s face was worth the weird looks he got.

Eren gaped. “Did you just –”

“I got the mOoOoOves like Jaaaaeger!” Of course he did. Of fucking course he did. His boyfriend was obnoxious as fuck.

“Why do I date you?” Eren pushed his face away from him.

“'Cause I got the moves like Jaeger.” Jean winked. What a fucking nerd.

He could swear his eye just twitched. “I hate you.”

“That’s the opposite of how you feel,” Jean singsonged confidently.

“No, I’m pretty sure I hate you.” He batted Jean’s hand away when it slid onto his thigh. “Don’t touch me. I’m not in the mood for your shenanigans today, you ass.”

“Was your day that bad?” Jean asked, voice genuinely full of concern.

“Yes.” Eren hissed. “What was your first clue?”

“Calm the fuck down, drama queen.” Jean chucked his apple core into the garbage bin next to the bench. “Let me fix it for you.” He stood and held his hand out for Eren to take. The man eyed it suspiciously and Jean felt more than a little offended. “Hold my damn hand before I change my mind, Eren.” He got a glare for his tone, but Eren slid his fingers through his nonetheless and let Jean lead him to their favourite bar across the street.

Several beers and many stupid jokes later, Eren finally had a smile plastered on his face. “Thanks for cheering me up, Jean.”

“Oh, I’m not finished yet,” he purred with a wicked gleam in his amber eyes. Eren wasn’t sure he trusted it, but when Jean insisted Eren follow him to the bathroom, he obliged.

“What are we doing – why are you on your knees?” Eren tilted his head.

“It’s a good thing you aren’t very interested in women because you really shouldn’t reproduce.” Jean snorted as he worked Eren’s belt open.

“Fuck yo– ahh,” his train of thought was lost when Jean managed to quickly yank his boxers down his thighs and take his cock into his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Eren to be rock hard. Not with the way Jean darted his tongue back and forth and took his entire length in until he was sliding down the tight passage of his throat. His hand fisted in Jean’s hair, tugging hard and earning groans from the man while he thrusted his cock further and further into that hot mouth.

“Jean that’s – mmm – so fucking good.”

Jean’s response to the praise was the same as ever. He reached around and grabbed Eren’s ass, pulled him forward and impossibly deeper into his throat, constricted the passage and hummed. He got the reaction he wanted. Eren’s thighs began to tremble, curse words fell from his mouths in stuttered heaps, his hips thrust forward of their own accord, fucking into Jean’s mouth to the point he knew his throat was going to be raw.

He didn’t care. Nothing else mattered when Eren was moaning, telling him how good he felt and how much he loved him. Nothing compared to the shudder that rocked Eren’s frame as he bit into his hand to keep from shouting as he came in Jean’s mouth.

Jean loved that taste, drank every last drop just like he always did and smiled up at his lover when he was finished. And as always, Eren reached down and pulled him up, kissed him until he forgot where he was and pulled away with a sated smile on his handsome face.

“Feel better?” Jean asked.

“Not quite,” Eren grinned.

“Seriously?” Jean threw his hands up. “You just drank a bunch of beer and got a blow job! What else could your spoiled ass need for your day to get better?”

Eren sank into a squat and put his hands on Jean’s belt. “I want you to give me something to wash that beer down with. Got a problem with that?”

Jean smiled. “Not at all.” Maybe _he_ was the one that was spoiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream shortly after writing this that Jean said to Eren, "Maybe moves like Jaeger can be our always."
> 
> The temptation to write a part 2 strictly to include that is strong.


End file.
